Tak Tertolong
by AiMalfoy
Summary: Kageyama sudah tak tertolong lagi. {Kageyama/Hinata}


**Tak Tertolong**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

 **This story (c) AiMalfoy**

 **.**

[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan pribadi]

 **.**

 **~ ENJOY ~**

 **.**

Kageyama mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dirinya sebulan belakangan ini, setidaknya kalau ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kapan keanehan itu bermula.

Ia secara mendadak merasa tulang rusuknya digedor dari dalam oleh suara jantung berdebar tak aturan. Ketika itu terjadi, maka ia akan sesegera mungkin mendorong jauh dan melepaskan apa yang menjadi kesibukan lalu mengganti dengan memegangi dada kuat-kuat. Mengatur napas dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Ia akan menyisih dari lapangan diam-diam dan ia juga akan memaksa kakinya yang berkhianat tak mau bergerak untuk melangkah duduk di pinggiran bangku cadangan, sementara peluh yang mengalir ia biarkan.

Awalnya, Kageyama berpikir itu adalah bentuk protes tubuhnya yang diajak kerja paksa menyempurnakan umpan sampai lupa jam.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kageyama?" Hinata melempar tanya dari lapangan satunya, sementara kaki-kaki mungil itu disibukkan berjalan seperti setrikaan, memunguti bola.

"Aku capek," masih dalam kondisinya, Kageyama menyahut ketus, mengabaikan tatapan sebal rekan pendeknya di sebelah sana.

"Kalau begitu, sudahi saja latihan hari ini."

"Itulah kenapa aku ada di sini, karena aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat, Hinata Bodoh."

"Ya ampun, sentimentil sekali! Aku kan cuma menyarankan!"

"Omong kosong," sahutnya. "Sudah lanjutkan urusanmu sana."

Hinata merengut, terfokus kembali pada apa yang menjadi kewajibannya; memunguti bola dan menyimpannya pada tempat semula. Sedang Kageyama nampak lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya napas yang tak beraturan, emosi dalam kepalanya juga seperti mulai punya kendali sendiri. Ia jadi merasa kesal melihat Hinata lebih dari biasanya.

Oh, Hinata salah apa memangnya? Tanyanya pada entah siapa.

Hari-hari berikutnya waktu ia latihan sepulang sekolah, ia merasa begitu lagi; dadanya berdentum keras sekali bahkan sampai terasa di kepala, Kageyama harus meraup udara tiga kali lebih cepat untuk mengimbangi dadanya yang terasa seperti diperas.

Seperti sebelumnya, ia akan berhenti mengoper bola dan terdiam cukup lama sebelum Hinata mendarat secara terpaksa karena tak dapat umpan yang diharapkannya.

Kageyama tampak linglung, dan Hinata bingung.

"Hei, Kageyama, kau baik-baik saja?"

Semua tak akan terlihat baik-baik saja terlebih ketika Kageyama mulai memegangi dadanya dengan napas tak normal.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Kageyama mengetahui bocah mungil itu mengulurkan tangan—namun kini menariknya kembali—berniat melakukan entah apa padanya. Mungkin sekedar memastikan? Tapi tetap saja, Kageyama menolak.

Alis bertaut, Hinata balik meninggikan suara. "Kau ini kenapa, _sih_?! Aku cuma mau memastikan kau baik-baik saja atau bagaimana!"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kau kembali latihan _spike_ saja sana!"

"Benar-benar tidak waras," Sadar di jam mana ia berada, dengan berat hati Hinata menurunkan volume suara menjadi sewajarnya sebab tak ingin mendapat masalah serupa. "Kalau kau saja berhenti mengumpan, aku harus memukul apa? Udara? Cih, yang benar saja, Kageyama!"

"Oh," Kageyama membeo. "Benar juga."

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang menjadi sebab seorang Kageyama bisa jadi tukang marah lebih parah dari biasanya, tidak juga dengan Kageyama sendiri.

Biasanya, Kageyama memang selalu meneriakinya seperti babu untuk melakukan ini, melakukan itu, harusnya begini, bukan begitu. Benar-benar seperti seorang raja (yang hanya punya satu pesuruh yang merangkap jadi penjaga).

Akan tetapi sekarang ini, Hinata merasa Kageyama benar-benar berbeda dalam banyak hal. Salah satunya, berani bertaruh, jika ia bertanya 'kau kenapa?' Kageyama akan otomatis berteriak hal-hal yang sama.

Hal selanjutnya—yang ia rasakan keanehannya—, Kageyama selalu memegangi bagian dada seolah ada sesuatu yang berlubang di sana. Kageyama tidak pernah begitu di bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

"Dadamu sakit?"

Kageyama terhenyak dan tidak memberi jawaban. Hinata tahu kalau saat itu ia telah menyinggung hal yang tidak seharusnya. Namun, bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak merasa khawatir, sebab ia dan Kageyama sudah berjuang bahu-membahu meraih kemenangan untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

"Aku akan betul-betul menendangmu kalau kau berkata baik-baik saja. Katakan padaku, kau sebenarnya kenapa? Dadamu sakit, kan? Perlu ku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" Rentetan pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa persetujuan. Hinata bukan bermaksud untuk menunjukkan kepedulian terang-terangan begitu. Saking malunya, ia ingin menenggelamkan wajah di dalam kardus dan tinggal di sana seterusnya. Niat untuk itu diurungkan begitu saja sewaktu rekan _setter_ -nya itu bersuara.

"Aku menemui dokter, kemarin," Sungguh, Kageyama tak yakin mengapa ia harus mengatakan ini pada Hinata. Maksudnya, ia tak harus langsung mengatakan sekarang seperti hari esok tak akan ditemui saja.

"D-dokter?" Hinata tergagap. Berdasarkan apa yang selama ini tertanam di kepalanya, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dokter pastilah kurang bagus ujungnya. "Lalu, dokter bilang apa?" Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan? Adalah tanya yang tersendat dan terkunci di dalam.

Kedua pasang bola mata bertemu, Kageyama menangkap gurat cemas bertengger rapi dalam kelereng cokelat milik Hinata. "Dokter bilang, aku terinfeksi virus... yang tidak bisa disembuhkan." Tangan kirinya masih bersarang di dada, meremasnya kuat-kuat, diikuti mengatur napas. "Aku sudah tidak bisa tertolong."

Hening. Betapa jahatnya sepi mengguyur kepala Hinata dengan fakta yang lebih dingin dari air lelehan salju akhir tahun. Lebih jahat lagi ketika fakta dingin itu justru membuat kepala Hinata serasa seperti terbakar. Panas, sangat panas, bahkan panasnya sampai merembet ke mata.

Tidak bisa tertolong?

Kageyama?

"Kau bohong,"

"Tidak pernah, aku tidak pernah berbohong."

"Persetan! Kau pasti bohong!" teriaknya. "Omong kosong macam apa ini, Kageyama?! Ini sangat tidak lucu!" Hinata bahkan tidak peduli sewaktu tangan mungilnya maju dan menarik kerah baju Kageyama ke bawah.

Bayangan Kageyama tidak akan lagi berada di sekitarnya membuat Hinata semakin gelap mata.

"Jawab aku, Kageyama! Katakan ini semua lelucon di bulan April!"

Kedua kelopaknya menyipit. "Di matamu ini cuma lelucon? Ku katakan padamu, tolol," cebiknya nyalang. "Virus ini sangat menular, karena itu aku sarankan padamu untuk tidak melakukan kontak langsung denganku. Menjauh." Tukas Kageyama menarik diri, berbalik dan melangkah jauh. Akan tetapi, keras kepala Hinata yang kerasnya lebih dari batu sungguhan membuat pemuda cilik itu tak gentar menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Kageyama.

"Persisnya, kebodohanmu itu seberapa tinggi tingkatannya, _Boke_? Kau tidak paham definisi menular?"

"Aku Hinata Shouyou, si bodoh yang tidak akan paham hanya dengan kata-kata," Ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan yang terkunci di telapaknya. Memaksa pemuda tinggi itu berdiam di tempat. "Aku tidak peduli soal tertular atau apalah itu, aku sungguh tidak peduli! Kau adalah orang pertama, seorang setter, yang mengumpan bola padaku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku frustrasi oleh kekalahan. Kau adalah orang yang membuatku haus kemenangan. Kau, Kageyama, adalah rekanku yang paling berharga!" pidatonya yang panjang lebar itu belumlah usai. "Untuk semua alasan itu, aku tidak akan keberatan barang sedikitpun jika tertular virus yang menginfeksi dirimu, aku tidak keberatan merasakan sakit sama denganmu!"

Hening.

Tak ada satupun yang bersuara setelahnya, tidak juga Hinata setelah sadar bahwa kalimat-kalimatnya—entah terkumpul dari mana dan bagaimana—sangat dalam dan jauh dari kata sederhana. Hanya terdengar deru napas terengah-engah bersautan memenuhi ruangan.

Kageyama adalah yang pertama mendobrak hancur kesunyian lalu menyapunya dengan gerakan perlahan, berbalik, menatap tubuh mungil di depannya sembari menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kantung kepalanya.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau sesali keputusanmu, kalau begitu," bisiknya lamat-lamat, mendekat. "Dan untuk catatan, virus ini bisa menular dalam waktu singkat." Tubuhnya bersandar ke depan, memperpendek jarak yang ada. Hinata dengan segala ketidakwarasannya tak gentar untuk sekadar mundur ke belakang atau semacamnya alih-alih terdiam. "Ku beritahu padamu, Hinata. Virus yang sedang berkembang biak dalam tubuhku itu bernama... cinta."

Lalu sebuah ciuman ringan dan singkat mengakhiri debat panjang mereka hari itu.

Hinata membeku. Kageyama, untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum puas.

Puas akan fakta bahwa apa yang menginfeksi dirinya mulai hari ini juga akan menginfeksi seseorang yang menjadi sumber virusnya.

Kageyama benar-benar sudah tak tertolong.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

a/n :

saya bahkan ga tau harus bilang apa ;;_;;

hanya bisa mengucap banyak terimakasih untuk yang sudah berminat membaca.

.

.

.

.

Regards,

AiMalfoy.


End file.
